Typically, questions posed to political candidates, celebrities, and other interviewees (collectively “individuals”) are formulated by, selected by, or otherwise vetted by an editor or journalist. Unfortunately, such questions may not correspond with the interests of an audience. And, which individuals should be interviewed or otherwise recognized, are typically selected exclusively by editors and, again, may not correspond with the interests or opinions of an audience.